


a penguin's dismay

by lololhoho



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lololhoho/pseuds/lololhoho
Summary: when chaeyoung chopped her hair off.(based off a tumblr prompt!)
Relationships: Myoui Mina & Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 49





	1. a penguin's dismay

"mina! stop playing with her hair for God's sake and come here for a minute!"

meet mina, 22, an actual penguin and obsessed with chaeyoung's hair.

"mina unnie, jihyo unnie is calling you..."

meet chaeyoung, 19, an actual hair goddess and slays the loa and cheer up era with her hair.

the penguin sulked because she was having a fun time braiding chaeyoung's hair but still went towards their leader.

twice was preparing for their next comeback, 'signal' and jihyo had to inform the members about the schedule that their manager has for them tomorrow.

they gathered at the living room as she announced: "kids, manager oppa said that we have to get up early tomorrow to have our hair done at the salon."

groans and squeals could be heard from the girls as they didn't know what kind of image they were going to get tomorrow and the fact that after tomorrow, it was going to be HECTIC.

mina then went back to the couch to continue the drama that chaeyoung and her were watching as the rest of the members went back to their rooms to laze around. it was one of the few rare days they got to rest before their comeback.

mina's hands, as usual, were running through chaeyoung's smooth and soft hair.

she was in love with chaeng's hair. no, scratch that. HOPELESSLY in love with it. she makes it a habit to run her hands through it and stroking it absentmindedly.

chaeyoung's hair has always been the same way since they started dating. soft, smooth and at a perfect length. it was perfect for her girl crush image and at the same time, her baby face. her orange hair during the cheer up era was mina's absolute, absolute favourite. _ **(sis, same.)**_

when chaeyoung decided to grow out her hair during the TT era, mina didn't know she could love her hair even more than she could now.

as her hair was longer now, it became much more suitable for braiding which mina, of course, didn't let that opportunity go.

chae, on the other hand, willingly let her lover stroked her hair and let her hands run through it delicately as she thought it was so freaking cute to see the penguin so focused on braiding her hair. she was also very gentle. which of course, chaeng loved.

and so they thought, all was well. the image they were gonna get tomorrow was not going to be a drastic change. there was no way jyp would do that....right?

-  
the next day....

mina immediately threw herself onto her bed the moment she reached the dorm after a hectic morning.

her being the whipped girlfriend she was, decided to stay up late to catch up with the drama that chaeyoung is obsessed about these days with her.

as a result, she slept through her alarms and only woke up to the noises coming from the kitchen.

she trudged into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes to see what the chaos was about.

the members who were up early as they were unfortunately picked to go to the salon first, specifically, momo, sana and jihyo were trying to calm momo's ass down.

apparently momo's beloved sandwich which she made yesterday night and was SO excited to eat today was gone. poof. vanished.

the three of them had to drag her ass out of the dorm before she could continue weeping about the damn sandwich and promised to bring her to the convenience store after going to the salon.

the penguin whipped out her phone to play her games. after an hour or so, she got bored.

chaeng was out at the salon with the rest of the members and mina didn't know what to do to keep herself entertained.

it was after a few hours of her watching videos, playing games and scrolling through social media, she heard noises coming from the living room.

_maybe chaengie is back!_

she rushed out to see what the commotion was about. as she stepped out, she saw members with a different shade of their hair. it took a few seconds for her to recognise her friends but she couldn't find chaeyoung.

_where is she..._

she went closer to where the members were crowded around to find her cub.

and when she did, honey, she froze.

all chaeyoung could do was to sheepishly smile at her and scratched her head, unsure of how and what to do with this situation.

"unnie, she looks so cute right!" tzuyu exclaimed.

mina had some of her hair trimmed but chaeyoung, DID THEY ACCIDENTALLY CUT IT ALL OFF?!

poor penguin, she was in shock. all that could come up of her mouth was,

"w-where's the rest of your hair...."

_it's gone. forever. it's gone. my baby chaeng's hair, it's gone._

"they allowed me to keep the hair that was cut off...." chaeyoung softly said as she raised a bag of hair that once belonged to her to show mina.

myoui mina didn't know whether she wanted to cry or laugh.

-  
as a joke, mina childishly ignored chaeyoung after her haircut for a week.

throughout their whole promotion week, the cub kept sulking and wondered why her favourite unnie was ignoring her.

until one evening, mina who was using her phone on her bed suddenly gets attack and pinned down by her baby tiger.

"mina unnie....are you still mad at me for chopping all my hair off?" the cub pouted at her tears threatening to fall as her arms were still pinned onto the penguin.

seeing this, she couldn't help but break her cold exterior and gave a soft smile to her baby. she got out chaeyoung's grip and wrapped her arms tightly around her to embrace her.

_god i miss this so, so much._

soft sobs and sniffs could be heard as chaeng buried herself into mina's neck.

the penguin patted chaeyoung's hair and ran her hands through it softly.

"did you really think i was angry at you for this chaengie?" she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

the baby tiger looked up, sobbing stopped.

"yah....mina unnie, neo.mu.hae." she pouted as she poked mina's shoulder.

"mianhae chaengie...haha"

chaeyoung went back to burying herself into mina's neck and they stayed in that comfortable position for a few minutes when,

"do you know how goddamn cute you look with this hairstyle. heck, even if you were to shave it all bald i would still find you cute."


	2. bonus

"welcome all today, please have a seat, the ceremony will start in a bit."

nayeon and jihyo glanced at each other, both weirded out and suspicious as to why mina suddenly called the both of them to her room.

as they sat on the stools, mina was setting up a table in front.

next, she took out the bag that was filled with chaeng's hair and laid it on the table softly.

"and now we rise."

nayeon and jihyo, now even more weirded out were considering whether to run out.

mina turns to face chaeyoung's hair and all of a sudden bursts out singing,

"amazing grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me. i once was lost, but now i am found, was blind but now i see."

as she finishes the verse, she asks,

"nayeon unnie, any words for chaeyoung's hair?"

nayeon was taken aback.

"um...it was nice...i guess...? i like her image a lot more now though...."

"jihyo unnie?"

"it was great....but change is inevitable...? c'mon we have to go now, or we're gonna be late."

"right." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you this was a crackfic

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this about a century ago i don't even remember but hope you liked this crackfic!


End file.
